


The Boy Who Fell In Love With The Doctor

by redqueenb



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: All of Time and Space, Angst, Broken Promises, Heartbreak, Hurt, I suppose it's angst???, Love, M/M, Pain, Sad, Unrequited Love, it's sad, v sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 20:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueenb/pseuds/redqueenb
Summary: This is the story of the boy who fell in love with the Doctor. This is the story of the boy who dreamed so very big and loved so very thoroughly that his heart broke and his mind shattered. This is the story of the boy who left everything behind for the whole of time and space.





	1. His Beloved Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this entire story is very personal to me, not that the story itself contains any personal information or experiences but rather my state of mind as I write the chapters of this story. Usually, I only feel creative when I'm sad or hurt in some way and I feel like this story has been affected by my state of mind as I was writing it. All of the chapters, even the ones I have yet to write, are/will be written in like 10 minutes in a crappy little notebook I always carry around and I'll cry and laugh and become a part of the story. I don't know, what I'm trying to say is that it's very personal to me.
> 
> If you spot any grammar mistakes, please let me know!

This is the story of the boy who fell in love with the Doctor. This is the story of the boy who dreamed so very big and loved so very thoroughly that his heart broke and his mind shattered. This is the story of the boy who left everything behind for the whole of time and space.

He had a family, a career, a future. Once. He left it all behind, and he certainly wasn't the first. He knew that. Somehow it made his heart ache. He would've liked to have been the first. The first person the Doctor ever travelled with. To get to experience everything, and for it to have been the Doctor's first time too. To feel the shock and amazement of new worlds and galaxies. The pain of new worlds and galaxies. The sorrow of new worlds and galaxies.

But the Doctor was so very old and so very used to it all. To all the different worlds and creatures and the whooshing sound of the TARDIS as she struggled to land. Yes, being the Doctor's first would've been nice. He often wondered how the Doctor was in the beginning. Was he kind and witty, like he was now? Or was he serious and grumpy? Maybe he was a hopeless romantic. He liked to imagine the last one. But the Doctor was so very old and he'd lost so very much that he wondered if the Doctor could even love anymore. Did the Doctor love him? Probably not. But he would dream about the Doctor so often. About his warm embrace and the quick kiss he had placed on his lips when he'd made a clever suggestion that one time. He didn't think the Doctor knew what it had meant to him. Did the Doctor even understand that he loved him? Did the Doctor find himself unlovable? He thought so, sometimes. The Doctor was so very old and had lost so very much that he wondered if the Doctor even cared anymore. It was stupid, of course. The Doctor cared more than anyone, with his two hearts and silly TARDIS who made a whooshing sound as she struggled to land. But the Doctor was so very old and the sonic screwdriver so very rusty. And sometimes the Doctor did so very stupid things and he always managed to put himself in danger for others. Oh, his Doctor. So very old and so very kind and so very sweet and so very loving. He loved his silly little Doctor so very much. He loved his warm embrace and sweet lips and silly speeches and whooshing TARDIS and rusty sonic screwdriver and tired eyes and pained smile.

But the Doctor was so very old and so very hurt, and he knew that his Doctor would never love him back.


	2. Just "The Doctor"?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time he met the Doctor was an experience, that's for sure.

He was rather content. Really, he was! Everything was working out great for him. Uni was going good, he had a good part time job, a lovely girlfriend. Family was rather pleased. But every night he would lay in his bed and wish for more. For someone, anyone, to make his life worth living. He wanted so much more than this. He wanted adventure and love and passion and excitement and so, so much more than the boring, safe life he was living and oh god he couldn't take it anymore please there has to be something more than this, this can't be my life oh god. Is this what it is? All of it? Is life just a dull and monotonous string of events without any true meaning? Oh god, it can't be, please. There has to be more than that. That can't just be it. Oh god no please don't let that be it oh god please, please. But he was rather content, he supposed.

But then the Doctor came and stole his heart, his mind, his life. Stole everything and refused to give any of it back. Lulled him into a sense of security as he prepared a knife to stab his heart and kill him. Showed him this world and the next. Showed him wonders most people couldn't even dream of. Showed him everything, everyone. Showed him adventure and love and passion and excitement and so, so much more than the boring, safe life he had left behind. Showed him death and hurt and hate and awfulness. Showed him the crippling pain of abandonment and sorrow and betrayal, as the Doctor stole his heart, his mind, his life.   
He didn't know what the Doctor would do at first, of course. He just saw a man in a silly suit with a glowing wand in his hand who ordered him to run for his life and whatever you do do not look back. Who grabbed his dark and dirty hand and pulled him up when he tripped over a mischevious branch. Who pushed him into a blue police box which turned out to be a giant spaceship instead of the snug little box he'd imagined and ran to the supposed control panel as he yelled out that yes, it was bigger on the inside and yes it was physically possible now grab onto something and hold on tight. 

And so he did. He grabbed onto the metallic railing and held on for dear life because the strange man had told him to and oh god he seemed to know what he was doing, and the man clinging to the railing of a strange spaceship with only one shoe and a twig in his sleeve certainly did not. And he held on whilst the so very strange man pulled a lever on the control panel and the floor shook beneath his feet as the spaceship wheezed and coughed and off they went, going anywhere, anytime.  
He opened his eyes, which he had closed more on instinct than anything. He almost wished he hadn't, because as soon as he opened them he was met with a toothy smirk, which would've been nice if it weren't 10 centimetres away from his face. Squealed and fell to the floor with a thump. Was still a bit jumpy. The strange man looked at him as he clumsily rolled around on the floor in an awkward attempt to assume an acceptable position. Eventually, he managed to stumble back on his feet, threw a hand through his messy hair and cast the man an embarrassed smile.

The strange man looked at him for a moment, and then sprang back to the control panel and started pressing and pulling on the buttons and levers. He looked at him, still stunned from before. Scratched the back of his neck. An introduction was in order, he supposed. But the man didn't really seem to be one for a hearty handshake and a good pat on the back. He coughed. Looked up at the man again, still jumping around the circular control panel, pulling and pressing and groaning a bit when something got stuck or didn't work out the way he wanted it to. He coughed again. Straightened his back. Said that his name was Jamie and that he was rather confused, honestly, and should probably have questions but he just really wanted a cuppa. The other man smirked at his comment. Introduced himself as the Doctor. Just "the Doctor"? No last name? He scratched the back of his neck again. Really had to stop doing that. Probably looked really awkward. Yeah, just the Doctor. He smiled at the man who called himself the Doctor. Well, Doctor, it's nice to meet you.


End file.
